Change of Heart
by x2sun
Summary: Hermione has some serious things to think about, but how can she do so, when Draco Malfoy is the only thing on her mind?


Hermione woke up and began to get ready for work, which was at local bookshop by her home. She had no idea what to do, now that her school years were over, this summer was about making money and the biggest decisions in life. That would be what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, and if she would marry Ron.

She got out of the shower and began to brush her hair. A familiar owl came to her, and she knew who sent her this package. She opened it up and she held up a beautiful oval rose gold locket, and in the locket fell out a rose petal. she read the not what came along with it "Hermione, Romania is beautiful- just like you. Miss you loads. Here is something to compensate for not being with you. Love, Ron." She loved Ron, but there were so many differences with them. Ron already knows what he wants to do: work with dragons with his brother, live in Romania and be married to her. Hermione on the other hand wants to explore the world, and has not one clue about her career. She also wants to stay close to her parents in England, they were getting older. With so many differences, she needed a break from Ron. She loves him, no doubt about that, but it's scary thinking about marriage.

30 minutes later, Hermione began to walk to work. She couldn't wait for the week to end, she's supposed to go to some of the wizard worlds famous night clubs with Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna. An odd bunch, since none of them are into the club scene, but it would be a memorable night.

8 hours later, she finished work and had a book in her hand, one that her manager kindly let her borrow. Books were Hermione's weakness, she had to read each and every one in the store- unless they included witch craft and wizardry, those were the worse. She walked out the store and began to walk. She heard some one sneeze behind her. Of course being the kind soul she is, she said bless you. "Thank you Hermione" She turned around in confusion. Standing behind her was her best friend Harry. "HARRY! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. Harry gave her a big smile "I missed my best friend, and I need your help...". She gave him a smirk "Ginny problems?" she questioned. "You know me so well. Shall we go grab some food and drinks?"he said. "Please, I've been craving some butter beer".

In Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione sat drinking butter beer an eating chicken pot pies. "She's been so distant, she refuses to tell me anything. Every time I ask, she says nothing is wrong and get angrier when I do so. I spoke to Neville and she told him that she misses her family."

"Well, she's staying with you while her family is in Romania, correct?"

"Yes."

"Think about it Harry, she's with you 24/7, so she's probably bored... and she misses her family . Maybe she should go to Romania."

Harry looked blankly at his butter beer "Then she should go to Romania."

"She may feel obliged to stay with you, since she's your girlfriend and you're helping her out a lot with stuff" Hermione explained. "But she should go, it would make us both happy. she sees her family, and when she comes back she'll enjoy my company!" Hermione smiled. "There you go." and they clinked each others beers and took a swig. Hermione looked around and spotted a familiar face, but didn't say anything to Harry, because it probably would have ruined his night. The face stared back at Hermione, but she quickly looked away.

2 butter beers and 3 shots of vodka later, Harry decided that it was time to head home and talk to Ginny. "Can you get home by yourself? Safely? I don't mind escorting you." Harry asked. "No, I'm great! Go home to Ginny, I'm just going to sober up a bit before I head home." Hermione replied. "Harry gave her a look, and kissed her on the cheek. "Call me when you get home." he said firmly and walked away. Hermione smiled and ordered a coffee, hoping it would make her feel better.

"Black, 2 sugar?"

"Yes, thank you." She looked up and it was Malfoy, the familiar face.

"May I sit down? I have some things to say to you." he asked.

Of course Hermione didn't want to be rude, but she was drunk, so words just kind of sipped through her mouth "you want to say things to me? haven't you said enough?"

Malfoy bit his lip and looked down. He put her coffee on the table and sat across from her. "I'm sorry. My father died recently and I reflected on the past. I was so cruel to you. I just wanted to apologize and I do not expect you to forgive me. I just needed to get this of my chest, and here you were, with Potter. I owe you two my life, and if you need anything, just let me know. It's the least I can do." He began to rise. "Sit back down" Hermione ordered, and he did. They sat in silence for a while. He stared at her, while she looked at her coffee. "Thank you. You did make my life a little hard, but it shaped who I am now. I'm sorry about your father. We can put the past aside, and start on a fresh foot." They both looked at each other and shook hands. "I think I'm going to call it a night" she said and got up. Unfortunately she fell, and Malfoy started to laugh "Granger, are you drunk?" and helped her up. "Let me take you home, it's the least I can do, and it looks like you need an extra foot or two to help you out." Hermione was hesitant, this was a guy who made her life hell. But something seemed different, so she decided to give it a go. "Lets go Draco" she muttered and he walked her out of the bar.

"Crabbe did WHAT?!" Hermione screeched "Crabbe got piss drunk at a club and turned some woman into a rat!" Malfoy laughed. On the way home, they spoke about what had happened lately in their circle of friends. "Rats, I hate them! Ron had one and it turned to be Peter Pettigrew!". "I remember that! How is Ron anyway?" Malfoy asked. "That's tough to say... I don't know to be honest. He's in Romania." Hermione replied. "Well, here we are, at home. Thank you Draco, this was really unexpected."

Malfoy put his hands in his pockets "Likewise, see you around Granger!" and he began to walk away. Hermione stared at him until he disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
